A Tale of 2 Foxes in Dew City
by Metalhead3000
Summary: Krystal left the Fox after being fired from the team, Fox searched for her in Dew city The story will has romance, noir, action, thrills
1. Fallen Angel

Chapter 1, Fallen Angel

"The air, it even smells dirty" Fox thought

Fox looked around his surroundings, he was repulsed by the debauchery and sin that only the lowest of animal kingdom have to offer. He was in the heart of Kew planet, a criminal playground, with the dark wet streets lighted by gaudy bright colorful neon lights. There were drugs, guns, sex being sold in nearly ever street. But he remember while he came here, after he fired Krystal from the Star Fox, Krystal fled away to the cold alone outer space. Fox hurted her, badly. All he wanted was her to be safe, but all he really did was push her away from him. He left the Star Fox team looking for Krystal across the stars, eventually one of his informants told him where would Krystal would be. Fox wanted to see her so badly, makes things right. How he misses her fur brushes up against his, how her soothing voice calm his soul. Firing her was probably the stupidest he ever done in his life.

He found the address of the club that was given him, The Hot Suns. He went inside nothing but drunks, strobe lights, and strippers dancing. He was disgusted by the scent of Cheap beer and puke, his ears was blasted with Motley Crue's hit single "Girls, Girls, Girls" (Hey Hair metal can exist in my Fan Universe). He buried himself in his Trench Coat, so he wouldn't even touch any of these "fine gentlemen" of this club. He looked around here for 10 minutes, he asked the bartender while showing a picture of her.

"Oh you mean The Wild Sapphire" said the bartender. "Wild Sapphire? What does that mean" Fox thought. Before he can say anything, he then heard the loud DJ "One of our HOT, HOT, HOT, Stars is coming, introducing our newest star THE WILD SAPPHIRE!" Fox froze what he heard, "No, It can't be". But it was, as the sexy techno beat boomed the room, a trap door in the center stage, what arose up was Krystal and a pole, she was in a very tight and very revealing blue bikini that matches her fur, which almost made her, looked naked. She had well proportion natural breasts, and her fluffy tail poked out of her bikini bottom. Her neck wore a dog collar that was shackled with chains to a pole; the chains are long enough for dancing. She also wore a silver spiral arm bracelet on her left arm, and her gleaming Cerinian jewelry that she always wore before on her head. Fox couldn't believe it, Krystal is a stripper.

He just stood there staring at Krystal, he couldn't believe, he doesn't want to believe he felt sick, blaming himself for this. The young slender agile Cerinian fox vixen was swinging around the pole, spinning around, walking on four, she moved gracefully and beautifully. All her skills of agile fighting went into all in the dance floor, an ancient revered fighting style from a dead planet, now reduced to entertain a bunch of drunken perverts. That's probably annoyed Fox the worst, there was howling and screaming from all the people of the club, they all don't care about her caring nature, her fighting spirit, or her soul. He wanted to punch all of these freaks in the face for staring at Krystal. While everybody else was too damn busy staring at her breast and hips, Fox notices her face. Her face was saddened, her eyes were full of tears and half closed so she couldn't fully see where she is, what she become. Fox's heart sank deeper then ever before.

She was a fallen angel, where's the girl he knew a few month ago.

Author Note, Thank you for reading, and dont worry I plan to have Krystal to be a strong female character as the story goes now not just a dasmel in distress. this story may be large as 7 and 8 chapter


	2. Master of Puppets

Chapter 2 Master of Puppets

Then the music stopped playing, Krystal returns underground

Fox had to see her; he knew she didn't want to live like this. He walked outside; find the backdoor to the club in an alley. With a bobby pin he unlocked the backdoor. He was in a hallway full of doors, he peek through several of the doors, he saw scantly clad women and broken dreams, he then went to the last door on the left. There he saw her. Krystal was there alone in a dark cage; she was lying down very quietly. Fox rushed to her cage "Krystal" he yelled. Krystal then looked up responding to a familiar loving voice. She replied "Fox" She ran to the end of the cage, they both hugged as much as the bars would let them while kneeling down.

"You actually tried to find me" said Krystal. Fox replied "I couldn't stop thinking while you were miles away from me." as he stared deeply into those blue turquoise eyes of her. Fox then started to working on the computerized lock with a portable hacking device. "How did you ended up in here" said Fox as he was working on Krystal's freedom.

Krystal then recollects "I was a wandering bounty hunter, barely getting by, and then 2 weeks ago I let my guard down while hunting a random flunky who works for some underground Animal trafficker here. I was closing in on him, a friend of his knocked me out from behind. I was knocked out cold, then woke up here, expected to dance almost naked for a few nights. Fox confidently told her "I'm not letting you rot here, please stay together with me again." Then as the door just open Fox heard a .45 revolver just cocked right behind in the shadows, both Krystal and Fox froze in fear. There was big black bulldog almost twice Fox side, he wore an eyepatch on left eye, he wouldn't even needed the gun. Then another voice from the shadow "That's far enough" Fox and Krystal recognize the voice. Out the shadow was the notorious General Scales in a fine white suit, he was also lighting a cigar. Fox thought he died back at Sauria, apparent Scales is back from the grave. Scales then spoke "Mad Dog". That was all need to say for this big goon to grab Fox while holding a gun to his face.

The Sleazy Lizard then calmly said with authority "Sapphire you weren't leaving were you" Krystal glared at him with such angry and defiantly said "My name is Krystal, you bastard" The old dinosaur responded "Your name is Sapphire, you shall call me King Scales, and your mine, come here and bow before me" Krystal simply said "no". The "King" then pulled out a remote from his pocket then pressed a button; it shocked Krystal from her dog collar. "King" Scales commanded "bow" Krystal then yelled "Never" while being" The overly confident Dinosaur then said "do it or I'll kill him" he pointed to Fox, and let go of the button. Krystal looked over to Fox, she realized that there's little choice in this. Krystal then open the unlocked cage door walked slowly towards the T-Rex, and obeyed his command. Fox watch how a proud fighter became a lowly pet, his stomach turned as he was watching this.

Scales then spoke "I was left alone in that pitiful planet after you thought you killed me, hiding from those traitorous soldiers of mine, but eventually I hijack a Corneria delegate system and made my here. Make it nice profit on sell some marketable goods"

While still kneeling Krystal angrily spoke "You're a sick bastard who steals people freedom for your gain, you're still that same power hunger dictator from Sauria"

Scales then spoke ignoring what she just said "Rise" Krystal then stood very closely to him, without warning he kissed her very deeply. Krystal naturally resisted him while Scales holds her, his lips tasted like an ashtray. Fox eyes widen at his, he was disgusted that Krystal was being taken advantage at the Dinosaur who seem to be twice her age. Krystal then pulled back and punches him. Scales pulled out a laser gun set to stun and shot Krystal. Krystal went down cold, the Master criminal then spoke to Fox "Damn Bitch, well she shall be trained to know her place soon enough, she shall be quite fun in the bedroom if you know what I mean." He said with a devilishly eye while taking a smoke. Fox was filled with incredible rage, he struggle to get free, ignoring Mad Dog deep grip "YOU BASTARD, I'll beat the living crap out of you." His "Majesty" then said without any anger at him at all "I could use strong young man like for a game" he then shot Fox with his gun without warning, Fox went down just like Krystal.

A master of puppets is about to plan something sinister, full of lies and laughter.


	3. Madhouse

Chap 3

Chapter 3 Madhouse

All he can hear is coughing and shrieks of pain

Fox woke up, it was wet, dark, and smells like horrible. Fox heard "All right next victim", "No I want to live." Fox then open his eyes he was in dungeon full of fighters, and dead people. He then heard above a loud voice, "Ladies and Gentleman place your bets, the Death Crow is about to fight his next challenger." A girlish voice yet probably from a male "Nooooo let me out of here." Then the announcer "3, 2, 1 go" ten seconds later, there was a loud wet noise. "Winner the Death Crow" There was an audience that applauded in cheers. "You awake, lets go" a guard told Fox from behind. They both walked up stairs into an underground arena, (Think like that Jet Li movie Unleashed or Danny the Dog) Full of Rich snobs with their glammed up dates. There was a loud speaker above the center of the arena, with stats and scores on all 4 sides of its computer screens; it was attached by 4 strong cables that ran across all 4 sides of the walls in the upper level.

Fox saw a tall crow, with enormous muscles, a scar on left eye, and his hand was a giant sword drenched with blood. His feathers were ruffled and dirty, he wore a Black armor on this chest, which had splashes of red on it; it was obvious he was extremely full of deadly fury. There cheers and jeers, then something caught Fox's eye. Behind his large opponent, above the pit they were in, he saw a large balcony. There was his "royal majesty" King Scales, next to him was Krystal, still wearing her stripper attire. Krystal was serving him wine, while being held by chains from her new master's hand. She was being constantly stroked and petted by her master, she hated every second of it. Krystal looked into Fox's eyes from above for a brief moment, Krystal was worrying Fox's own safety, Fox also was worry for her. Fox thought, "if only I can get up there." Then he heard "Ladies and Gentleman, presenting Fox McCloud from the Star Fox team, he sure to bring some challenge to our greatest champion, place your bets now"

Fox saw some weapons in a wall behind him; he decided to get a baseball bat with a nail on the end. "3, 2, 1, go" As the loud Thrash metal by Anthrax started, The muscular crow came rushing to Fox, Fox narrowly dodged him by rolling to the left, he swung his weapon to his opponent left arm, The crow's muscle was to big that even a nail wouldn't do much damage to him. The crow kicked back, Fox's back flew across the arena and hit a wall. Fox shakes it off and dash to his opponent leg, and whacked it with his bat. It did do some damage the enormous bird, as he limped backwards leaving a trail of blood. He had blind rage while constantly swung his sword in Fox's direction while limping closer to him. The Crow yelled and growl at Fox, Fox decided to close in on him again and hit him some more.

He blocked with his bat from a swung of the crow's large sword, it cut nearly half of the bat. Fox threw the rest of the bat at the Crow, it misses though. Fox then took a slash across his chest from the barbaric crow, it wasn't deep but it hurt very badly. Fox spilled some of blood, he put pressure on the wound, and he was on his knees. His opponent was raising his sword for the kill. Krystal gasped at the sight of this; she wished deeply that she could do something to help. Fox moved back to avoid the swing. Fox ran to the weapon wall, he grabbed a lead pipe. Krystal decided she couldn't just stand there anymore, she attempt to read the Crow's mind (Remember she's telepathic in the games), then enter into Fox's mind.

Fox heard a voice in his head "Fox listen to me, move right" Fox trusted his or rather Krystal's instincts Fox moved right avoiding a sword swing. "Move left" Fox dodge the sword by moving left. "Duck" Fox ducks, narrowly missed the steel of his opponent. Fox keep dodging for a minute then Krystal telepathically told Fox "his weak point is his left rip cage, its still hurted from a previous fight" Fox took a swung on the left ribcage, it shattered instantly, Fox then kept on swinging away at him until his opponent couldn't move.

The "Death Crow" was still breathing while lying down, slowly bleeding. Fox won, but the wild animals craved for more blood chanting "Finish him, Finish Him, Finish Him" Fox just stood there and watching these soulless spectators, all they is to see death, sex, and money. Fox never hit someone while that animal is down, and doesn't really do well at commands. Instead Fox looks back to Krystal, he winked at her. Fox threw his lead pipe near at the "King" himself in his balcony, the pipe didn't hit him, and he laughed "I thought great McCloud could aim perfectly." He did, he was aiming for Krystal, Krystal grabs the pipe and whacked her wretched master in the head, releasing all of her anger in one blow, and there was plenty of blood spilled. She quickly wrapped her chains all on her left arm to hold it; she grabbed the remote from his now unconscious master. Then using her agility, she jump up to grab one of the cables of the speaker, climbed on top of it, walked on the cable smashing 3 cables locks with all her might, the last cable made the speaker swung to hit a wall in the pit of the arena, she jumped down, then ran with Fox to their new exit they made on improvisation, while trying to avoid getting shot at by gangsters.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Fox yelled, Krystal looks at him at smiles for the first time in a long while. Time to leave this Madhouse


	4. November Rain

Chapter 4 November Rain

Krystal and Fox are dashing across a dirty old hallway

They never ran faster then ever before in their whole life. Krystal saw a Monkey holding a shotgun walking across their path from another hallway, Krystal quickly threw the lead pipe she was still holding, hitting the guard, and grabbing his gun. They ran into the stairs of a fire exit. They open the fire exit door, they were now in an alley, and it was pouring hard rain outside. Fox gave her his coat, to protect her from the rain. They went to the streets, where they were hover cars passing bye. Krystal went into the middle of streets and pulled out a shotgun, aiming a hover car, there was no time for kindness. Fox pulled the driver out of the car; Fox and Krystal got in the car and drove to a clean getaway. They were panting over the escape, and their hearts were pumping very hard. As Krystal looks back at the old seemingly deserted building that she was once captive there, she knew she wasn't done.

They drove for a half hour. Eventually they went into a cheap hotel near outskirts of the city. They rented a room; Fox bought some warm clothes from a store nearby with previous driver's stolen cash. Fox also unlock Krystal's collar and gave her some clothes, Krystal was very relieved to be free again, and to wear something that actually cover most of her body. Fox returns to the room with Krystal. "I can get us out of here quickly tomorrow, soon we'll leave hell hole town for good" As Fox prepares for leaving tomorrow for a brief moment, Krystal then softly spoke "I'm sorry Fox, I can leave right now"

Fox was surprised at this

"Why, don't you wanted to leave"

"I do but, there many animals who need me"

"What are you talking about?"

"There are still people being treated like objects and toys for death sports, labor, and sex"

"We can call the cops on them"

"They own the cops, and they can easily leave jail time with their lawyers"

"I don't want hear this, Krystal"

"Fox, I sense many animals there were being horribly abused there; some of them have family, and plenty of them are just children"

"Well I'm concern about your saf…"

Fox then look into Krystal's disappointed eyes, remembering what drove her to this city. Fox then calmly said "I can't ever stop you from caring, that's why I love you so much" He warmly hugged Krystal. "Ok, let's save them."

A tear rolled out of Krystal eyes "Thank you" Ir was then quiet as they were quietly listening to the November Rain


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5 Symphony of Destruction

"We'll going to need guns, lots of guns"

Fox and Krystal decided to get plenty of weapons, Fox using his space bank account, and have bought plenty of weapons. Fox had some grenades, a magnum laser .45, a combat shotgun, an assault rifle, and a big ass knife. Krystal had dual laser Barettas, dual laser SMG's, a few explosive, a balisong knife, 2 extra pocket pistol that slides up from under her arms, and her staff which she received from locker she stashed somewhere. Fox wore a hard armor vest that can take a shotgun blast, and a new dark trench coat. Krystal wore her blue armor catsuit, not as protective as Fox's vest, but provides a lot of flexibility; all cover up by a shiny leather trench coat.

Krystal informed Fox that the criminal organization is delivering their tortured "cargo" in 48 hours at an old deserted space port, where they will be sold to other planets across the stars. Krystal learned all this from reading the minds of her prisoners when she was once a slave. They spent a day cleaning their guns, planning every single delicate move into their master plan; everything must be perfect in order to pull this mission successfully

They have no backup; severely outnumbered, and can not back away out after this once it starts, Fox had it worse. Two Foxes are on a mission of justice and vengeance, somebody is going to pay. Fox and Krystal drove to the space port in Fox's car, which he had parked before in a rented garage. It was long car ride, or at least it felt long. Krystal looks over to Fox, remembering all the fond memories she had with him, she realized that Fox probably never wanted to be apart from her at all, after all if he did not care, he wouldn't have found and saved her. Krystal suppose it would be nice to get together again, if they lived through was seems to be a suicide mission. Fox would go through hell to back to help Krystal. Krystal stared at Fox for a minute, Fox glance at her for a second, still his eyes on the road. Krystal touch Fox's hand on the wheel. They didn't say a word, their silence speaks.

Eventually they reached near a space port far from the town; it was an alone barren desert landscape. Not even rain can bring life to such an empty soulless place. There was a several buildings there with a series of hover trucks with unmarked cargo, there was also space shuttles to transport the trucks to other planets.

Chapter 6 Wind of Change

(Unfourtnely due to unpopular demand I decided to skip the big shootout, and skipped the grand climax with Scales I hope you enjoy)

All are gone, all but one  
No contest, nowhere to run  
No more left, only one  
This is it; this is the Countdown to Extinction

Fox killed plenty of the Animal traffickers, and freed a lot of enslaved animals. He suppose to meet Krystal at the back of this building, there was no one there. Fox started panic, he prayed that Krystal was only a little late, what if she got lost, what if she busy with something, what if she died. Fox couldn't allow himself to think about, it drove him insane. Fox was dead quiet, he then heard something "Fox" It was Krystal's voice, Fox looked around, "Fox", it was coming from inside the building. Fox walked in, it was dark with only a few flickering florescent lights in the hallway. "Fox" then voice appeared again, behind the men's bathroom door. Fox open the door and walked in it was dark.

Fox heard some struggling in a stall, using only the light from the hallway to see, he walked closer to the stall, he open it revealing Krystal, who is now bonded and gagged. Then Fox got a shot in the leg, Fox yelled in pain. A dim yellow single bulb was turn on. Revealing next to the door was General Scales, with a gun on one hand, and another holding a tape recorder. "You're so damn gullible" He pressed his tape recorder repeating "Fox" and threw it at him. Fox pulled out his gun, and shot at Scales, no bullet left. Fox could barely stand with his damaged leg, the wound was near his knee. Scales picked up Fox and threw him to the end of the room. Scales also picks up Krystal, and threw her down on the floor outside the stall. Scales kneel down to Krystal, put her face next to his while stay making eye contact to Fox.

"You son of bitch, who took my planet to me, and even my new business" Krystal look dead straight at Fox, Fox could see she was scared. "I'm going to make love to the vixen of your dream right in front you and cut her up slowly, while making you watch every single agonized pain as punishment for defying a king. Scales slowly licked Krystal face with his long tongue. Krystal shivers, her heart couldn't stop beating so fast, her eyes were full of tears and frights.

With all his might, Fox dashed across the room, ignoring the pain. Scales barely had time to react, Fox grabbed Scales pistol, and beat the crap out of him. Scales released Krystal, Krystal watch the violence, and she cant say she didn't enjoy, but she said "wait" She pulled out the shock collar that tormented her, twisted irony was to come. While Fox was holding Scales, she put the collar on Scales' neck then pulled him to a toilet, duck his head in it, then pushed a button, releasing a ton of volt to that bastard head. Scales died instantly. Fox limped to hugged Krystal from behind "its over"

1 year later

Fox and Krystal repaired their relation, they eventually got married. It was a fantastic wedding, in fact Slash from Guns N Roses played November Rain during the ceremony (You could imagine as a lion or something, lion would make sense to portray a hair metal guitarist) It was a beautifully wedding, and they happily ever after. They saved 500 lives

The wind of change blows straight, into the face of time

The End


End file.
